


Shaking

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My A.C.E OneShots [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Camping, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Hiking, Kisses, M/M, kwan is afraid of thunderstorms, sehyoon calms him down, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Sehyoon managed to drag Byeongkwan to go camping, but he forgot to look at the weather-cast
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: My A.C.E OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601158
Kudos: 43





	Shaking

"It's too early" Byeongkwan whined when Sehyoon entered his room, pulling away his blanket.  
"I told you that I'd be here at this time, it's not my fault that you thought it would be a good idea to play your games until sunrise" Sehyoon laughed while dragging his boyfried out of his bed.  
"Urgh, you're so mean" Byeingkwan said before giving up in protesting and going to his closet to quickly shove some stuff into a bag and getting stuff to get changed quickly. 

They didn't even leave the city until Byeongkwan fell asleep on the passenger seat, a hoodie balled up acting as a pillow against the cool window.  
Sehyoon decided to let the younger sleep until the next stop so he couldn't complain later on, that he was too tired to do anything.

Including two stops to eat and pee it took about six hours until they reached their destination. They only had another 20 minute walk until they'd be where they'd stay over the weekend.  
Therefore they got their bags out of the trunk and made their way through the woods, Byeongkwan clinging onto Sehyoon's hand, reasoning it with "if something happens you have to save me and get me out of this shitty forest". And even though Sehyoon exactly knew that nothing was going to be happen, as it was a certified camping ground and there was nothing dangerous anywhere near, Sehyoon just let him be, holding his hand while guiding him to the placethey were heading.

"Oh. My. God. It's so beautiful" Byeongkwan said amazed, turning around a few times before standing still, looking at Sehyoon for a split second before beaming a smile at him and jumping in his arms to hug him.  
Slightly surpised, Sehyoon somehow managed to catch the younger, lifting him up a bit further so that he was actually higher than himself.  
"I told you that it would worth driving out here" Sehyoon told him before leaning in for a short kiss. 

But because the sun was soon to set they quickly parted again so they could start to build up their tent, which luckily didn't take too long.  
Soon they were sitting in front of a small fire, making smores and bread on sticks for dinner while watching the sun set between trees and mountains, making their surroundings shimmer in a golden tint. 

"It's getting cold" Byeongkwan complained, snuggleing up to the other who had laid an arm around him to keep him close.  
"I could get some more firewood" Sehyoon offered, but Byeongkwan shook his head.  
"Cuddles" he mumbled, looking up to Sehyoon with big puppy-eyes.  
"Of course" Sehyoon agreed laughing, pulling the other onto his lap, so that he was still facing the warming fire and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
"Better?", the older asked.  
"Yeah" Byeongkwan mumbled in response, leaning more into Sehyoon's warmth.

By the time the sun was completly set both of the boys changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in, Byeongkwan snacking one of Sehyoon's hoodies and putting it on before the latter could stop him.  
"You're lucky that you look cute in my stuff" Sehyoon chuckled and ruffled through Byeongkwan's hair, making a mess out of it.  
"And you're lucky that I love you or else I would've bitten your hand off already" the latter grumbled, ducking away from Sehyoon and crawling into the tent and already getting into his sleeping bag.  
"What are the plans for tomorrow?", he asked after Sehyoon also entered the tent and laid down next to him.  
"Hiking, what else?" Sehyoon laughed before continuing "I read online that there's a waterfall not too far from here and I thought we could go there first and then look what we want to do"  
"Sounds good" Byeongkwan smiled before closing his eyes. "Good night" he mumbled, turning onto his back.  
"Good night" Sehyoon replied before also closing his eyes to sleep.

Byeongkwan was ripped out of his sleep ny a loud noise, making him sit up straight. Only a few seconds after, the noise repeated, coming along with a flash of light.  
Full of panic he searched for his phone to turn on his flashlight, but his hands were too shaky to get hold of anything.

"Kwannie? What's wrong?", Sehyoon asked in a low voice, woken up from the other rummaging, but before the other could say anything another thunder answered Sehyoon's question, making him also sit up and grabbing Byeongkwan by his shoulders.  
Alone from the way he was shaking, Sehyoon already knew that his boyfried was crying.  
"Come here" he quietly mumbled, pulling him close and embracing him in a warm hug.

Trying to clam down the younger he cover his ears with his hands to block out the sound for him while peppering his face with small kisses.  
Byeongkwan had his eyes tightly shut the whole time, trying to only concentrate on his boyfriend's soft touches while gripping into his shirt so strongly that his knuckles turned white.

When the storm seemed to calmed down a bit, Sehyoon took his hands off of Byeongkwan's ears and instead cupped his face, wiping away the last tears with his thumbs.  
"It's okay. You're safe" Sehyoon whispered, leaning their foreheads against each other.  
Slowly, Byeongkwan also opened his eyes and looked directly into the one of Sehyoon after his eyes got quickly used to the dark.

"Thank you" Byeongkwan quietly said after finding his voice again, making Sehyoon chuckle.  
"There's nothing you have to be thankful about" he said with a genuine smile.  
"There is. You always make me feel safe, no matter the situation" the younger explained.  
"I'd do anything to keep you safe" Sehyoon promised, leaning into a kiss to seal the promise with it.

Byeongkwan loosened his grip on Sehyoon's shirt and instead locked his arms around the other's neck, pulling him as close as possible, also deepening the kiss with the movement.  
"I love you so much" he said after they parted again, looking into Sehyoon's eyes once again, getting lost in them.  
"I love you too" Sehyoon replied before kissing him again.


End file.
